Armored Core: Another Answer - Author's Forward
by FinalRavenRhapsody
Summary: Forward to Armored Core: Another Answer


Armored Core: Another Answer

Author's Forward

~ Thanks to everyone involved in the Armored Core community. From humble beginnings to today.

Armored Core: Another Answer is a strictly fan-made project exploring the Armored Core 4/For Answer universe. Chapters will be uploaded regularly in

the near future.

While "fan fiction" is not at all an inaccurate description of Another Answer, I highly encourage readers to consider this as an "unofficial novelization" first

and foremost. Within the Armored Core series, the main protagonist and other characters alike pilot the titular customizable, humanoid mechs, known as

"Armored Cores" and assumes the title of "Raven/LYNX", a hired mercenary fighting for the side of his choosing by dominant military forces known within the

game's universe as "Corporations", each at war against the other in a cold, mecha-inspired "survival-of-the-fittest" idealogical setting. Through the

seemingly shallow, fiscal concept of fighting as a hired gun, the Armored Core series ironically gives way to a diverse cast of characters and emotionally-

driven subplots within the games and thematically explores the values and personal beliefs within the individual characters. Conceptually, Another Answer

keeps to this plot design as well as an in-game concept of multiple-choice story outlines, a personal favorite gameplay feature used in several installments of

the franchise. In Armored Core: For Answer, the silent main protagonist's character is "developed" and expanded upon based off of his decisions as his

alignment within the game's conflict is clearly defined towards the conclusion. In Another Answer, this multiple-choice role is divided by three distinct

characters, two of which are original concept characters implanted within the story. For readers familiar with the franchise, various changes are made to the

glossary terms within the Armored Core 4/For Answer universe. Changes to glossary are as follows:

1\. The National Dismantlement War/Pax Economica: The National Dismantlement war maintains its original purpose within the story as the conflict

preceding the events of the main story. In Armored Core 4 and Another Answer alike, the war results in the establishment of the "Pax Economica", a historic

period during which the game events take place. The Pax Economica assumes a different role in Another Answer as a tangible entity in the form of an

enigmatic allegiance serving to establish peace among the Corporations.

2\. Ravens and LYNX: Within the game series, the exact role of Raven and pseudo-successor term LYNX is not clearly defined. In Another Answer, the

title of "Raven" is strictly given to Armored Core (AC) pilots involved in the National Dismantlement War. These Ravens are referred to within the game as

well as Another Answer as "Originals". The LYNX serve as the umbrella term for all AC pilots who were inducted_ after_ the establishment of the Pax

Economica.

3\. AMS (Allegory Manipulation System): The AMS is the primary control device used to pilot ACs in the 4/For Answer universe. Within the games, there

are heavy implications that the AMS is directly connected to the cortex of the pilot's brain. If the AMS is damaged in combat, the death of the pilot ensues. In

Another Answer, the AMS device is simplified to serve only as a combat system which assesses the individual's mental aptitude and determines the pilot's

control and output of the Armored Core accordingly. This is a reference to the varying degrees of "tuning points" given to Armored Core pilots according to

their skill level.

Most of the remaining glossary terms are unchanged. Veterans and newcomers alike may expect to see various surprises along the way in the chapters to

come. Please enjoy this tribute to Toshifumi Nabeshima's game series, Armored Core: Another Answer.

~FinalRavenRhapsody

_"Whatever you do, do your work heartily, as for the Lord rather than for men, knowing that from the Lord you will receive the reward of the inheritance. It is the Lord Christ whom you serve.…" Colossians 3:23-24_


End file.
